One shot pour Lyoko-guerriers nostalgiques
by Fille au chat
Summary: Parce que Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy et même William me manquaient... et surtout Lyoko... quelques OS sur différents couples, yaoi ou hétéro, des plus classiques aux plus improbables.
1. Sensations

**Sensations.**

* * *

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** Odd / Ulrich.

 **Genre :** Romance / Humour.

 **Disclaimer :** Si Code Lyoko m'appartenait, ça se saurait... Nan, du coup, seuls ces quelques OS écrits juste pour me détendre m'appartiennent.

 **Note :** Eh oui, les dessins animés de la qualité de Code Lyoko me manquent et après avoir revu tous les épisodes, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire quelques trucs sur cet univers... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez voir, c'est vraiment une série qui a bien vieillie, je trouve ! Aaaah... ma jeunesse ~

* * *

 **\- Odd ! Rah, bon sang...**

N'hésitant pas à se jeter littéralement au cou de son compagnon, le concerné se laissa même aller à un rire de victoire en passant ses bras autour des hanches d'Ulrich. Sans aucun doute, c'était précisément ce moment-là qu'Odd adorait plus que tout au monde ; à chaque fois, être aspiré par le vide lui donnait une telle dose d'adrénaline qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler... et être rattrapé de justesse par Ulrich ne faisait que rendre ce moment toujours meilleur.

 **\- T'es vraiment dingue, toi...**

 **\- Ouais ! Et je suis sûr que t'aime ça autant que moi, mon p'tit Ulrich !**

Généralement, ce petit surnom offert par Sissi avait tendance à énerver le jeune homme et à le faire grogner mais Ulrich devait être de bonne humeur ce jour-là puisqu'il se contenta simplement de rougir et d'accélérer sérieusement la cadence ; Derrière lui, Odd ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire face à cette victoire éclatante, déposant sa tête sur son épaule tout en collant peu subtilement son torse contre son dos.

Lui murmurant d'accélérer un peu les choses, Odd se permit même de fermer les yeux pour profiter un peu mieux des sensations, bien que ce soit un peu risqué, se retenant de justesse de soupirer de plaisir ; chaque soubresaut faisait heurter leur corps l'un contre l'autre et la sensation n'était pas désagréable. En fait, c'était même très loin d'être ne serait-ce que comparable avec ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Sam par le passé, un jour où ils s'étaient arrangé pour pouvoir se retrouver seuls, à l'extérieur du lycée, tous les deux...

Bien sûr, cette fois, le vent ne pouvait pas venir lui caresser le visage ou le reste de sa peau ; cependant, le parfum viril émanant d'Ulrich suffit largement à compenser ce fait, sa tête blottie dans son cou humant son parfum comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner à tout jamais, ce qui ne l'aurait sans aucun doute pas dérangé, en vérité. Et vu qu'Ulrich ne fit aucune remarque sur son souffle léchant sa peau, cette position lui plaisait probablement tout autant...

Sauf que bien évidemment, un tel moment de calme et de sérénité ne pouvait durer éternellement et les deux garçons furent bien vite interrompus... par le reste de leur petite troupe.

 **\- On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris tant de temps pour arriver, les garçons ?**

 **\- Ah vous pourriez pas comprendre... Un truc de mecs ! Un truc de Lyoko-guerriers mâles à deux cent pour cent !**

 **\- Dépêchez-vous d'aller désactiver la Tour au mieux de bavarder ! Vous avez trois mantas à douze heure !**

 **\- Oh mais sois pas vexé, Jérémy ! Toi aussi, tu seras peut-être un vrai mâle, un jour... ou dans une autre vie !**

Lançant quelques flèches laser entre deux trois vannes hyper lourdes, Odd sauta finalement à regret de l'Overbike pour aller détruire le comité d'accueil envoyé par XANA, jouant sans problème à "coucou c'est nous" pour la quatrième fois de la semaine. Mais bon, après tout, c'était leur mission que de combattre XANA et d'aider Aelita à combattre la terrible invention de son père.

Ben oui, il voulait parler des sensations qu'on pouvait ressentir sur l'Overbike, cette moto qu'Ulrich chevauchait toujours sur Lyoko, tout à l'heure.

Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez à quoi, vous ?


	2. Haine

**Haine.**

* * *

 **Rating :** K

 **Couple :** Jeremy / Aelita.

 **Genre :** Romance / Humour.

 **Disclaimer :** Si Code Lyoko m'appartenait, ça se saurait... Nan, du coup, seuls ces quelques OS écrits juste pour me détendre m'appartiennent.

 **Note :** Eh oui, les dessins animés de la qualité de Code Lyoko me manquent et après avoir revu tous les épisodes, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire quelques trucs sur cet univers... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez voir, c'est vraiment une série qui a bien vieillie, je trouve ! Aaaah... ma jeunesse ~

* * *

Honnêtement... Jeremy détestait cette fille.

Bien sûr, en temps normal, celui que tous ses amis surnommaient Einstein préférait ne pas juger quelqu'un trop prématurément. Après tout, personne n'aurait pu se douter que lui, le plus nerd du lycée, serait un jour ami avec autre chose que son ordinateur ou son clavier... et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Alors oui, Jeremy avait désormais pris l'habitude de ne pas critiquer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu.

Sauf que cette fois, le blond était obligé de faire une exception à cette règle. Parce que tout chez elle lui paraissait... dérangeant.

A commencer par ses cheveux... Ses cheveux beaucoup trop lisses et surtout beaucoup trop _roses_. Une couleur clairement non naturelle, d'ailleurs. En plus, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Non vraiment, elle aurait dû se choisir une autre couleur pour sa teinture... Et puis ce visage anguleux était vraiment tout sauf agréable à regarder, lui aussi, ainsi que ses petits yeux noirs assez suspects.

Sérieusement, même ses sourcils étaient roses ! C'était tellement ridicule !

Non vraiment, tout chez elle le répugnait et Jeremy aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à la connaître.

Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix et celle-ci se retrouvait désormais à la place juste devant lui à chaque cours de maths, lui faisant grincer des dents à chaque nouvelle heure de classe. Non seulement sa chevelure rosâtre lui cachait le tableau mais en plus la simple vision de cette fille réussissait toujours à lui gâcher son cours préféré...

En fait, sans doute n'avait-il jamais détesté autant une fille de sa vie que cette dernière et, même si c'était sans doute à tort, Jeremy refusait tout simplement d'abandonner cette haine absurde, parce que c'était finalement une bonne excuse pour éviter de se remettre lui-même en question.

Après tout, sa véritable colère ne se tournait pas vers la jeune fille mais bien envers lui-même...

 **\- Hey, Einstein, tu penses tout haut, je te signale...** Lui fit finalement remarquer Odd. **Et puis, tu te rends bien compte que toutes tes critiques peuvent aussi s'appliquer à Aelita ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais ça n'a rien avoir ! Talia ne ressemble pas du tout à Aelita, pas une seconde ! Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous êtes débrouillés pour les confondre !**

 **\- Pardon ?** S'étrangla immédiatement Ulrich. **Attends, répète un peu pour voir ?!**

Définitivement, l'amour rendait n'importe qui complètement stupide... et visiblement, il n'y avait pas d'exception à cette règle, vu que le Q.I. pourtant impressionnant de Jeremy avait tendance à fondre quand le sujet touchait de près ou de loin à sa princesse virtuelle. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il s'était laissé avoir si facilement en confondant cette nouvelle élève avec celle qu'il aimait...

Ce qui était sans doute la seule et unique raison de sa haine pour Talia, au final...


	3. Confiance

**Confiance.**

* * *

 **Rating :** K

 **Couple :** Yumi / William.

 **Genre :** Romance / Drame.

 **Disclaimer :** Si Code Lyoko m'appartenait, ça se saurait... Nan, du coup, seuls ces quelques OS écrits juste pour me détendre m'appartiennent.

 **Note :** Eh oui, les dessins animés de la qualité de Code Lyoko me manquent et après avoir revu tous les épisodes, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire quelques trucs sur cet univers... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez voir, c'est vraiment une série qui a bien vieillie, je trouve ! Aaaah... ma jeunesse ~

* * *

Sentant sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge, Yumi tenta de s'écarter du danger potentiel en reculant d'un pas mais ce mouvement ne fit que la stresser davantage ; Impossible de s'éloigner davantage sans tomber irrémédiablement dans le vide. Du moins un vide bien spécifique. Un vide que craignaient tous les Lyoko-guerriers, depuis les tous débuts de leur arrivée sur Lyoko, à cause ce qu'il y avait tout en bas...

 **\- Oh non... Jeremy, William essaie de me pousser vers la mer numérique !**

 **\- Yumi, je te ramène.**

Heureusement que Jeremy était là pour les aider, tout de même.

 **\- Oh non... Ça marche pas...**

D'accord, finalement, il valait peut-être mieux ne pas trop compter sur le scientifique sur ce coup-ci.

Serrant les dents en constatant que la pointe de l'épée massive de William commençait sérieusement à s'enfoncer dans son cou, Yumi foudroya le jeune homme xanatifié du regard, parfaitement consciente qu'il lui suffisait d'un seul et unique pas en arrière pour tomber immédiatement vers la mer numérique... Et dire qu'elle regrettait presque en permanence la présence du jeune homme...

Mais alors que la japonaise se préparait déjà au grand plongeon, soudainement, William sembla complètement changer d'avis.

Baissant son arme alors que celle-ci lui permettait pourtant facilement de la balancer dans le vide, le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle sensiblement, plongeant ainsi son regard dans le sien. Un peu comme par le passé, lorsque ce dernier désirait lui parler pour pouvoir se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle... Sauf que cette situation n'était plus aussi habituelle qu'auparavant à cause de l'influence de XANA...

Passant tendrement sa main sur sa joue, le brun la caressa du bout des doigts durant un moment, son regard visiblement pensif hypnotisant totalement la jeune fille sous le coup. Le pantin de XANA réagissait rarement comme un être humain normal et le voir se comporter ainsi avec elle fit naître durant un instant un tout petit espoir dans le cœur meurtri de Yumi.

Après tout, peut-être était-ce un sursaut du véritable William... ?

Sauf que dès que cette pensée traversa son esprit, le pion de XANA posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la pousser sans la moindre hésitation vers la mer numérique. Yumi eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper par le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle, leurs deux corps plongeant ainsi tous deux dans le vide...

Heureusement, William n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée soudaine d'un de ses coéquipiers.

 **\- Pile-poil ! Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allai te laisser tomber ?**

Relevant les yeux vers le visage souriant de Odd qui venait tout juste de la sauver d'une virtualisation éternelle en la rattrapant grâce à son Overboard, Yumi s'efforça de lui adresser un sourire de reconnaissance avant de diriger toute son attention vers William, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de rechercher le jeune homme. Et visiblement, celui-ci venait de plonger une nouvelle fois vers la mer numérique, rejoignant ainsi son nouveau maître...

Si seulement Yumi avait eu confiance en sa première intuition... William n'était pas fait pour être un Lyoko-guerrier et jamais le jeune homme n'aurait dû ne serait-ce que connaître l'existence de cet autre monde. Et à présent, le jeune homme ne pouvait que lui manquer atrocement, surtout maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus apprécier sa présence près d'elle et sa drague outrancière qui réchauffait son cœur bien plus surement que les interminables hésitations d'Ulrich...

Cependant, Yumi continuait à espérer qu'un jour, le jeune homme reviendrait sur Terre, auprès de tous ses proches, y compris auprès d'elle-même...

Après tout, elle avait appris à l'aimer... malgré tout...


	4. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice.**

* * *

 **Rating :** K

 **Couple :** Odd / Aelita.

 **Genre :** Romance.

 **Disclaimer :** Si Code Lyoko m'appartenait, ça se saurait... Nan, du coup, seuls ces quelques OS écrits juste pour me détendre m'appartiennent.

 **Note :** Eh oui, les dessins animés de la qualité de Code Lyoko me manquent et après avoir revu tous les épisodes, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire quelques trucs sur cet univers... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez voir, c'est vraiment une série qui a bien vieillie, je trouve ! Aaaah... ma jeunesse ~

* * *

S'empressant de s'enfuir de leur salle de classe, Odd poussa un long soupir de soulagement en retrouvant le grand air, ravi de pouvoir arrêter d'écouter leur prof de français leur parler de la mort tragique Roméo et Juliette. Comme il l'avait dit à Sissi qui, elle, en pleurait encore d'émotion, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver ça tarte comme pièce de théâtre...

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te plait pas ? C'est pourtant une belle histoire d'amour, non ?**

 **\- Justement, Aelita, c'est une histoire ! Se tuer par amour, ça n'arrive jamais !**

Et même si Jeremy n'hésita pas à le chambrer en lui disant que ce n'était peut-être que son cas à lui, Odd le pensait réellement. Même si certaines filles un peu niaises appréciaient sans doute s'imaginer le contraire, les tragédies grecques n'existaient pratiquement jamais dans la vie réelle. Et puis, il faudrait vraiment être atteint pour risquer sa vie pour une autre personne, non ?

Fronçant les sourcils en entendant Jeremy proposait à Aelita d'aller l'aider et donc de se retrouver une énième fois en tête à tête avec lui, Odd ne fit cependant pas la moindre remarque là-dessus, les regardant filer vers le réfectoire pour tout d'abord aller déjeuner. Comme toujours, le duo de Monsieur et Madame Einstein paraissait toujours aussi amoureux...

 **\- Et eux ?** Demanda finalement Ulrich en les voyant s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres. **Tu les crois capables de mourir d'amour l'un pour l'autre ?**

 **\- D'amour, je sais pas... Mais d'ennui, surement !**

Même si ses camarades prirent évidemment ses mots pour une blague, Odd fut ravi de ne pas avoir à leur expliquer qu'ils étaient en vérité bien plus amers ; et lorsque le petit groupe s'aperçut de l'arrivée d'une toute nouvelle élève, Odd ne se priva pas de détourner leur attention en rivant la conversation sur la beauté renversante de la jeune correspondante de Sissi.

En fait, dès qu'il eut l'occasion de sortir avec cette dernière, il n'hésita pas une seconde... surtout en constatant que la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés dérangeaient pas mal le petit groupe. Et donc déplaisait également assez à Aelita...

Sauf qu'il fut justement si heureux de provoquer chez elle un tel sentiment qu'il commit très vite l'impardonnable... en trahissant le secret des Lyoko-guerriers. En effet, une fois le Supercalculateur révélé à sa nouvelle conquête, les problèmes ne tardèrent pas à s'enchaîner... Et heureusement que Jeremy finit par accepter de le virtualiser malgré son bannissement temporaire du groupe...

Car une fois sur Lyoko, ce fut à lui de sauver in extremis Aelita d'une virtualisation définitive. Se jetant dans le vide pour pouvoir atteindre avec l'une de ses flèches lasers le bracelet activant les ailes d'Aelita, Odd ne put ensuite qu'hurler de terreur alors que cette fois rien ne semblait pouvoir le sauver du vide, fermant les yeux en s'attendant à être numérisé pour toujours...

Cependant, son petit ange rose réussit à le rattraper au vol... et lorsqu'elle lui offrit ce doux sourire reconnaissant, Odd fondit littéralement, réalisant qu'ils venaient tous les deux de risquer leur peau pour l'autre...

Au fond, peut-être était-il assez atteint pour se tuer par amour, lui aussi, après tout...


	5. Douches

**Douches.**

* * *

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** Odd / Ulrich.

 **Genre :** Humour.

 **Disclaimer :** Si Code Lyoko m'appartenait, ça se saurait... Nan, du coup, seuls ces quelques OS écrits juste pour me détendre m'appartiennent.

 **Note :** Eh oui, les dessins animés de la qualité de Code Lyoko me manquent et après avoir revu tous les épisodes, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire quelques trucs sur cet univers... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez voir, c'est vraiment une série qui a bien vieillie, je trouve ! Aaaah... ma jeunesse ~

* * *

 **\- Odd, un problème ?**

 **\- Non. Et toi ?**

 **\- Nan... Nan, tout va bien.**

Bien sûr.

Mis à part la colère de Yumi qui, non loin de là, bouillait de rage après avoir appris que c'était Odd qui l'avait ridiculisé en envoyant une photo compromettante aux échos de Kadic et qu'elle avait donc embrassé Ulrich - sur le front, on se calme - pour rien. Mais étant donné que les deux garçons avaient choisi de ne pas communiquer leurs actes ce soir-là, aucun des deux ne se doutèrent de sa terrible vengeance.

Regagnant ainsi rapidement leur chambre à coucher, les deux garçons passèrent l'une des soirées les plus banales du monde... Du moins à quelques détails près, étant donné que lorsqu'ils sortirent à la douche, Odd eut la mauvaise idée de glisser sur le sol humide, trébuchant ainsi sur un Ulrich tout aussi peu vêtu que lui...

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ?**

 **\- J'ai juste glissé, t'énerve pas ! Attends... J'arrive pas me relever...**

 **\- Dépêche ! Tu pèses pas lourd mais tu me fais quand même mal, là...**

Leurs corps formant un véritable méli-mélo de membres, les deux jeunes mirent plusieurs minutes à se démêler l'un de l'autre et à se relever sans retomber immédiatement sur le sol aussi glissant qu'une plaque de verglas. Presque à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient enfin pouvoir s'en sortir, les deux amis se retrouvaient de nouveau par terre, enlacés d'une manière assez gênante et traumatisante.

Si bien qu'ils ne s'aperçurent même pas que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, signant leur arrêt de mort... En fait, une fois définitivement sur leurs deux jambes, les deux adolescents s'empressèrent d'oublier cet incident regrettable. Dommage qu'ils furent bien les seuls à le faire ce soir-là...

Parce que bien sûr, dès le lendemain matin...

 **\- Lisez les échos de Kadic !**

 **\- Aujourd'hui dans les échos de Kadic, toutes les antisèches pour réussir votre visite médicale ! La recette illustrée : les crêpes au rillettes. Les photos exclusives d'Odd Della Robbia et de Ulrich Stern !**

Bousillant leur image sociale sans la moindre hésitation, les deux journalistes en herbe de leur collège hurlaient leur publicité dans toute la cour de l'école, agitant leur feuille de chou sous le nez de tous leurs camarades de classe qui s'empressaient tous d'en acheter un exemplaire. En même temps, les deux jeunes filles n'allaient tout de même pas se priver d'une si belle occasion de les humilier avec ce scoop offert par Yumi...

 **\- C'est une photo truquée ou quoi ?**

 **\- Même pas. Ils sortaient de la douche, ils m'ont pas vu venir.**

Tranquillement assis sur leur banc, leurs traîtres d'amis les observaient avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, visiblement tout sauf inquiet pour Odd qui se faisait portant courser par un Ulrich plus que jamais en colère. Et sachant que le jeune homme était clairement le plus rapide du groupe et qu'il pratiquait le Pentchak-Silat depuis des années, c'était vraiment irresponsable de leur part...

Du moins c'est ce que pensait Odd maintenant qu'il devait ne surtout pas tomber entre ses griffes s'il ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

 **\- Aaaaaah ! Tu m'avais dit de tout avouer !**

 **\- Je vais te tuer !**


	6. Délectation

**Délectation.**

* * *

 **Rating :** T

 **Couple :** Odd / Jeremy.

 **Genre :** Humour.

 **Disclaimer :** Si Code Lyoko m'appartenait, ça se saurait... Nan, du coup, seuls ces quelques OS écrits juste pour me détendre m'appartiennent.

 **Note :** Eh oui, les dessins animés de la qualité de Code Lyoko me manquent et après avoir revu tous les épisodes, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire quelques trucs sur cet univers... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, allez voir, c'est vraiment une série qui a bien vieillie, je trouve ! Aaaah... ma jeunesse ~

* * *

Peu importe ce qu'on pouvait en dire, Odd adorait ce moment où il pouvait dévorer tranquillement son met favori.

Cette délicieuse chaleur qui envahissait sa bouche tandis qu'il léchait avec application le bout de ce qui se trouvait entre ses mains... Honnêtement, c'était si bon qu'il se fichait bien des regards mi-dégoûtés mi-fascinés que ses camarades pouvaient lui envoyer. Bien sûr, si lui n'était pas gêné de sucer intensément tout ce qui passait entre ses lèvres, ce n'était pas pour autant le cas de tout le monde autour de lui...

 **\- Odd... Arrête...**

Eh oui, notamment pour Jeremy qui le regardait faire, à la fois totalement paralysé par son attitude mais aussi et surtout rouge de honte d'être dévisagé ainsi par tous ses camarades de classe... En même temps, Odd ne pouvait qu'attirer toute l'attention sur lui, avec un comportement aussi dérangeant.

Soupirant voire gémissant de bonheur à chaque déglutition, Odd était vraiment tout sauf discret et ne cherchait de toute façon pas à l'être. Sa langue savourait avec délice chaque parcelle de cette substance ni trop liquide ni trop épaisse, ne voulant rien laisser. C'était définitivement beaucoup trop bon et rien n'aurait pu le faire arrêter de laper presque lascivement tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Même la texture vaguement collante qui pouvait en dégoûter d'autres lui plaisait énormément...

Tentant à chaque fois d'en enfouir un peu plus à l'intérieur de sa bouche, Odd était bien incapable de s'en lasser ou même de ralentir le rythme ; quand bien même Jeremy ne cessait de l'en supplier, surtout maintenant qu'Odd dévorait la sienne avec un comportement tellement sans gêne que n'importe qui à côté de lui en aurait été choqué voire même mortifié...

 **\- Odd, ça suffit... Stop...**

Grinçant sérieusement des dents, Jeremy était pour le moins gêné des regards désormais horrifiés de ses camarades de classe et même de ses professeurs, Odd ne cessant de se lécher les lèvres pour récupérer les derniers morceaux parsemant son visage à cause de sa hâte à tout dévorer ; D'ailleurs, ce fut bien l'embarras de son ami qui le poussa à ne pas trop en rajouter, sachant que Jeremy n'était pas loin d'atteindre sa limite...

Et Odd se sentit presque déçu de ne pas pouvoir se pencher un peu plus pour pouvoir respirer la délicieuse odeur qui devait se dégager de sa madeleine de Proust...

Bien que cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son manège aussi longtemps que possible... C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que Ulrich se décide à intervenir pour que Odd arrête d'attirer toute l'attention sur eux.

 **\- Ecoute, Odd, je sais que tu raffoles de la purée de la cantine mais là... Tu abuses. Si on te laissait faire, tu roulerais presque une pelle à ta fourchette...**

 **\- Je peux lécher mon assiette ? Je veux pas en laisser une miette...**

 **\- NAN !** Hurlèrent l'ensemble des lyoko-guerriers assis à table, ne voulant même pas imaginer une telle chose...


End file.
